


The Wives of Malfoy Manor

by Elena78



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena78/pseuds/Elena78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny Weasley is a young woman of 20 years of age. She begins to question her life during the darkest time. The war against Voldemort is still raging and Ginny questions why. An unexpected encounter with the other side lands Ginny in a world of power, wealth and status. Follow Ginny through a tale of inner struggle as she finds love and marries into one of the most powerful and most wanted family's in the wizarding world. This is a story of how the wives of Death Eaters still carry on through their lives without fighting in the war or choosing sides. (HBP has no affect)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Changes of Life

Ginny Weasley stared at her reflection in the mirror, her face showed every sign of fatigue and exhaustion. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail; a few strands of hair had escaped from its band. Her eyes were blank, devoid of any emotion. The dark circles under her eyes and her pale complexion made her look older than 20.

She let out a sigh as she looked down away from the mirror and turned the basin tap on. She splashed cold water over her face to freshen up and was startled to find someone was holding up a towel for her to use.

Ginny took the towel and looked at the handsome face of Seamus Finnigan. Ginny smiled as she dabbed her face with the towel.

“Thank you, Seamus.” Ginny said as she looked back up at him.

“You’re welcome,” Seamus replied as he gently stroked the side of her face and smoothed back a loose lock of her hair back behind her ear. “So, your last shift is over. How long will you be gone for?” He asked

“Yes,” Ginny sighed. “I’m off for a month.”

“Well, enjoy your time off. I know we’re still in dark times Ginny, but you need this break.” Seamus said with concern in his voice.

“I know. So I hear your covering me while I’m gone?” Ginny said and smiled again at Seamus.

“Yes, I’m now covering the late night shift. Lavender wasn’t too happy about it,” Seamus shrugged. “But what can you do?”

Ginny laughed. “I still can’t believe you hooked up with Lavender Brown.”

“Hey,” Seamus said with his hands held up in defence. “We are a perfect match, she’s been with a Weasley and so have I!” He said with amusement in his voice.

Ginny gasped and playfully slapped Seamus on his arm. “Well, at least we remained friends, which is more than I can say for Lavender and Ron.”

“True. However, you know as well as I do that she’s still jealous that Ron left her for Hermione.” Seamus replied.

Ginny laughed as she moved over to her locker and pulled off her uniform and withdrew her cloak from within her locker. “Why are you with her still if she continues to have feelings towards Ron?”

Seamus laughed this time and watched as his ex-girlfriend prepared herself to leave. “Because we both want the same thing.”

Ginny rolled her eyes upon hearing Seamus’ response and gathered her belongings. “You men are all the same!” Ginny sighed as she turned to look back at Seamus.

“Not always,” Seamus began. “I wanted more with you. It was you who turned me down in the end, remember?”

Ginny stared at Seamus for a moment. “I know,” Ginny smiled once again at him. He looked at her as if she was the most precious thing in the world, yet she couldn’t offer him a piece of her heart. “I have to go.” She stood up on her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Stay safe, Ginny.” Seamus said as a blush crept up on his cheeks.

“I will.” Ginny replied and left the staffroom of St. Mungo’s.

As Ginny made her way out of the hospital, she waved her goodbyes to her colleagues and as she stepped outside of the hospital, she took in a deep breath, relishing the fresh morning air.

Ginny began to walk herself home, she thought about apparating at one of the safe points; however, she needed to clear her head from the night’s events. Ginny felt that she had come to a stalemate in regards to her life. Everything she once had dreamed and hoped for had melted away at some point. As she began to walk the busy streets of London, her thoughts drifted away to how her life got to be at the point that it was at.

The feelings she once had for Harry Potter had long since faded. She had a very brief romance with Harry in her sixth year at Hogwarts, however, the battle against Voldemort began to come to a peak and Harry had dropped out of school and went straight into training to fight with the Order and that is what he has done ever since.

No one knew of the promise that he had made to her. He swore that he would love only her and once she was out of school and they were reunited, that they would be together once again. That was never to be.

Harry used to write often and then his letters came less often. Eventually the only way she heard about him was through Hermione’s letters. Once she had graduated from Hogwarts, Ginny had gone straight into Auror training; but that only lasted six months.

She had hoped that once she began her Auror training that she would see Harry again. What she found though, was that Harry had been seeing Cho Chang. Their romance had rekindled during the summer prior to Ginny starting her final year at Hogwarts. Why Harry had never told her was beyond her, in fact, why no one had told her was more painful. Though, she reminded herself that Harry’s promise to her was only known between the two of them, so she couldn’t really be angry with anyone other than Harry.

Ginny’s thoughts were interrupted by another migraine, so she stopped by a coffee shop and purchased a coffee to go and sat down on a park bench. She reached into her cloak pocket and carefully pulled out a vial of potion and poured its contents into her coffee.

As she sat and watched the morning rush of Muggles heading to work, she sipped on her coffee and instantly felt the potion mix fade the pain in her head. Her thoughts once again returned to Harry.

She was crushed when she found out about Harry’s relationship with Cho. Obviously his love for her was nothing more than a school boy’s crush; nevertheless, Ginny had waited for him. She felt like a fool for thinking that Harry could have loved her; perhaps he did in his own way and when he met up with Cho again, he simply needed comfort that she wasn’t able to give him and that’s how Harry and Cho came to be together.

Ginny sighed to herself. No matter how she tried to analyse Harry’s relationship, the truth was she didn’t know what happened. During her Auror training, Harry was busy working with the Order that she never really got the chance to see or speak to him. Then six months into her training a fight between Order members and Death Eaters had broken out and extra people were needed at St. Mungo’s to cope with the people being rushed into the hospital.

Ginny had volunteered to help and she somehow managed to pick up a Healers apprenticeship so she stayed on at St. Mungo’s. She was startled by how many people she knew from Hogwarts that had come to St. Mungo’s to help. Seamus was one of them. They had started their apprenticeships at the same time and at some point their friendship had turned into romance. They had dated for a while, however, Seamus wanted more of a commitment then what Ginny could give him, so she ended their relationship and they had remained good friends ever since.

That was a year ago, and now Ginny was struggling with her life. The battle against Voldemort was still going. The reports to the Daily Prophet were that the Order was in control and Voldemort was soon to be defeated. The truth was that Voldemort was growing stronger. The Death Eaters are growing in numbers and they were harder to track down and capture.

Ginny finished her coffee and her headache was now gone, so she rose from her seat and began to head off towards her apartment. She let out a sigh as her thoughts returned to the ongoing battle with Voldemort. Her mind no longer saw the point in the war. Innocent people were being caught up in it and sadly enough, some of those casualties were unsuspecting Muggles.

Her last shift was supposed to be a quiet one. She was just supposed to sign off on some charts of her patients and organise the transfer of patients to Seamus. However, half way through her shift, she was called to assist on an emergency case. Apparently the Order had caught wind of a couple of Death Eaters in London and they went after their suspects. Unfortunately, the fight had broken out in a quiet suburban street and a family of Muggles was seriously injured.

Ginny’s heart broke when she learned that one of the casualties was an eight month old baby. The Muggles had been in their car about to drive to their favourite restaurant for dinner when the fight erupted and their car was hit by several rouge curses and the Muggles were also struck as the curses flew by.

The baby and her parents were rushed into St. Mungo’s and were put under a magically induced coma so the healers could get to work. Ginny stayed with the baby wanting to make sure that she could at least try and save such a young life. They had managed to reverse most of the curses, though the baby was much too young to fight her injuries and when Ginny had ended her shift, the baby was still in a serious but stable condition.

Ginny sighed once again as tears welled in her eyes. Just before she entered the staffroom to change and collect her belongings, a report came through to her that most of the rouge curses had come from the Order members and a memory modification had to be performed on her patients as well as any Muggle witnesses to protect the Order. Once again the Death Eaters escaped capture and the Order was failing and making way too many mistakes.

Ginny glanced at her watch and it read 7:15am. She had been awake for over twenty-four hours and grew much too tired to walk the rest of the way home. She turned into a familiar alley way, known to be a safe apparating point. As she rounded a corner to the back of the buildings she saw a figure lying face down on the ground.

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks and slowly pulled out her wand. She quietly approached the figure not wanting to be caught if this was a trap. As she got closer, she noticed a pool of blood surrounding the figure. Ginny gasped and moved quickly this time. She was beside the body and instinctively checked the person for vital signs.

She could see that the person was male and was badly wounded and unconscious but he was breathing. She healed his wounds and had managed to stop the bleeding, she then proceeded to try and identify who the person was. As she carefully rolled the body over, Ginny gasped yet again in shock. There was no mistaking the white blonde hair and pale complexion she was looking at. Although his eyes were closed, she knew they would be cold and grey in colour, she had just helped to save Draco Malfoy’s life.

Now, she wasn’t sure what to do. He needed immediate medical attention and considering the wounds he had, he obviously had been in a magical fight, perhaps the one where the Muggles had been injured in. However, if she took him to St. Mungo’s she knew he’d be reported to the Order immediately and they would prolong his pain in order to break him into telling them information.

While that was the right and most logical thing to do, Ginny’s heart couldn’t bear any more life being mistreated. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, held onto Draco’s arm tightly and apparated them both into her apartment.


	2. Saving Draco

Ginny looked down at Draco’s unconscious body lying on her living room floor. She still wasn’t sure why she was doing what she was doing, but she did know that regardless of what side he was on in the war, Draco was still another life who needed healing.

With a flick of her wand, Ginny levitated Draco into her bedroom and laid him gently down on her bed. She then proceeded to pull off his robes and his shirt to assess the other small wounds he had.

All the magical medical experience Ginny had learned had automatically switched on and she begun to heal Draco. He had an awful amount of bruising, a few broken ribs and some minor bumps and scratches left to heal. She had also placed a charm on him to alarm her if any of his normal vital statistics changed.

As she attended to each wound, she also began to appreciate Draco’s physique. He had changed slightly in appearance since their days at Hogwarts. He was no longer a boy, but a man. Physically he had matured, while Ginny was sure that he would have been physically fit from Quidditch training, she knew that Draco had been working out and training to acquire such a muscular tone to his body.

Ginny blushed slightly as she realised that she was ‘checking out’ Draco. She shook her head to clear her thoughts of Draco and made sure she paid attention to his wounds. As she worked her wand across his left arm, placing spells and charms to heal the bruising, she stopped as she came across his Dark Mark.

Ginny had always heard of the Dark Mark; however, this was the first time she had seen one up close and personal. She gently ran a finger across the Mark and as she did, she instantly felt a jolt of power surging from the Mark and into her. She gasped and jumped back slightly as the jolt had frightened her. For a moment, she was left feeling slightly dizzy, Ginny then became aware that the Dark Mark itself held power within it.

As Ginny regained her composure and was about to start her healing process again, a red light appeared all around Draco’s body.

“Damn!” Ginny muttered under her breath as she recognised the charm she had placed on Draco was signalling to her that Draco had developed a fever.

She quickly ran out of her room and into her kitchen. She fumbled around in her cupboards for a moment before her hands found her personal potion storage box. Ginny rushed back to Draco’s side and retrieved a potion from her box to reduce his fever. She placed a few drops into Draco’s mouth and the red light burned brighter.

“Oh no…” Ginny whispered with slight panic in her voice.

The potion did not work; instead, it aggravated his fever making his body burn hotter. She pointed her wand at Draco and muttered a few spells. She needed to find out the source of what was causing Draco’s fever so she could treat it properly. After a few moments, Ginny gasped in shock as she finally discovered the source of Draco’s fever.

Draco had been hit with the Viratempigo Curse. She knew this curse well as she was the one who created it. Ginny stood still in shock, she only knew of one other person who knew this spell, and that was Harry. She had taught Harry how to perform the spell when they were still in Hogwarts, back when their dreams and plans were to be together and fight in the war with the Order.

Ginny then switched back into her healers mode and rummaged around in her potions box for the reversal potion. When she finally found the vial she needed, she realised that there wasn’t enough in it to cure Draco. Ginny looked back at Draco’s sleeping body and the bright red ring of light surrounding him. She knew that Draco was dying.

Ginny began thinking fast about what to do. She needed more supplies to cure Draco, but she had no time to get the supplies she needed. She then did the only thing she could do. Ginny went to her desk and quickly wrote a letter to Draco’s parents. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she knew she was putting herself in danger. However, the man who was dying on her bed was dying from a curse that she had created and the guilt she was feeling was more then she could bear.

Once the letter was written, she placed it on her desk and with a flick of her wand, it had disappeared and she knew it would appear before the person it was addressed to. Ginny then walked back into her living room and held her wand up high, she murmured a few words and she had changed the protection wards that were placed on her apartment to only allow Draco’s parents to apparate in.

All she could do now was wait, Ginny paced for what seemed like hours, however it was only minutes later when two loud cracks sounded out before her and she was staring at Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

“Where is my son?” Lucius asked her immediately and Ginny noticed that his wand was pointed directly at her.

“In my room.” Ginny replied and without hesitation, Ginny turned and walked to her room and motioned for Lucius and Narcissa to follow her.

Once they were all in her room, Narcissa gasped and ran to her son’s side.

“What happened?” Narcissa asked as she took Draco’s hand in hers.

“I found him in an alley; he was lying face down and was bleeding. I healed what I could and bought him back here. I began to heal his smaller wounds when he developed a fever. I tried the fever-reducing potion only it aggravated his fever and made it worse. I know how to cure him, but I don’t have the supplies, which is why I have informed you.” Ginny finished as she looked between Narcissa and Lucius. Ginny could see the scepticism in Lucius’ face, but she forced herself to be calm.

“Well tell me how to cure my son and I will do so.” Lucius’ cold but demanding voice sounded out and it made Ginny tense with fear.

“Draco has been cursed by a very rare spell. If the potion needed is brewed incorrectly it could kill him instantly,” Ginny gulped and looked Lucius dead in the eyes. “I can make the potion and cure him if you can get me the supplies I need.”

Lucius seemed to ponder this for a moment before he spoke. “Tell me child, why I should trust you. How can I be sure you are not leading me into a trap?”

Ginny let out an impatient sigh her guilt was eating at her and she knew her famous Weasley temper was beginning to boil to the surface. She took a deep breath to calm her down before she spoke.

“Mr Malfoy, I could have taken Draco straight to St. Mungo’s instead of bringing him here to my apartment and turn him over to Harry. However, I am a healer and right now, my only concern is saving Draco’s life. Believe what you will, but we are wasting time, your son is dying as we speak.” Ginny said as her anger boiled over.

“He’s dying?” Narcissa asked and Ginny and Lucius both turned to look at her.

Ginny breathed in a few deep breaths before answering. “Yes. I’m not sure how long before the curse finally takes hold, but I know if I don’t get him that potion within the next hour, he’ll die.”

Narcissa nodded at Ginny to let her know she understood and Ginny could see the tears on her face. Narcissa looked up at her husband, then to Ginny, then back at Lucius.

“Lucius, Ginny will be returning with us back to the Manor, I suggest you apparate back now and change our protection wards to allow Miss Weasley entrance.” Narcissa said to her husband. Something in her voice was much more demanding and frightening than Lucius’ and Ginny finally felt the fear of her situation.

Lucius raised a questioning brow at his wife, which reminded Ginny so much of Draco, yet something in Lucius’ expression told Ginny that he would not argue with his wife. Lucius nodded once then with a loud crack, he was gone.

Ginny reached into her pocket and removed the vial containing what was left of the reversal potion she needed. She moved to the other side of Draco, lifted his head slightly, and poured the contents of the vial into Draco’s mouth. After a few seconds, the bright red light surrounding Draco dimmed a little.

Ginny gently laid Draco’s head back down and looked over towards Narcissa, and saw the concern on her face in regards to her son, yet she still had a sense of calm surrounding her. Ginny admired the woman standing before her, she had no idea how such a beautiful woman could stand the life she lived and remain so calm.

“That should give us some time before Draco’s condition worsens.” Ginny said

Narcissa looked at Ginny, her eyes seemed to be assessing Ginny, but Ginny still couldn’t see any emotion in her eyes. Narcissa nodded at Ginny then looked back down at her son. Narcissa was about to say something when a banging came from Ginny’s front door.

Both women jumped slightly and Narcissa gave a warning look at Ginny. Ginny shrugged and held a finger to her lips to tell Narcissa not to speak. Ginny walked to her bedroom door and poked her head out. Again, the banging came, but this time, Ginny heard a voice.

“Ginny, are you there? It’s Harry.” The voice called out.

Ginny’s heart stopped and panic and fear struck her all at once. Before she knew what she was doing, Ginny was calling back.

“I’m here; you’ll have to wait a minute. I’m not decent.”

“What are you doing?” Narcissa snapped at Ginny in anger though her voice was hushed.

“If we apparate, Harry will hear and he’ll know something’s wrong. I will have to go and talk to him. Just please stay here and do not say or do anything. I’ll try and get him to leave as soon as I can.” Ginny replied in hushed tones and looked at Narcissa.

Ginny could see the anger and fear on Narcissa’s face and Ginny somehow felt the calm inside of her that she had noticed Narcissa had just moments before.

“I give you my word that you and your family will remain safe.” Ginny promised Narcissa and after a few moments, Narcissa nodded in acceptance.

Ginny charmed her clothes to look like she had just freshly showered and was wearing a pale blue shower robe and she charmed her hair to look slightly damp. Ginny then took a deep breath, walked out of her room, closed the door behind her and went to answer her front door.


	3. Only Time will Tell

Ginny pulled open her front door and standing before her was Harry. He looked tired and something in his eyes made him look slightly sad, though none of this had any effect on Ginny.

“What do you want?” Ginny asked impatiently.

Harry stood up straighter and was startled by Ginny’s abruptness. “May I come in?”

Ginny seemed to hesitate at first; however, she simply shrugged and moved aside to allow Harry in. Ginny closed the door and walked into her kitchen, conjured herself a cup of coffee, and turned to look at Harry.

“What do you want, Harry?” Ginny asked again before she sipped her coffee.

"Why have you changed the protection wards? I tried to apparate in here, only to find myself out on the street.” Harry explained.

Ginny shrugged, took another sip on her coffee then replied. “If you had ever bothered to stop by before, you’d know that it’s not uncommon for my protection wards to change.”

“But why?” Harry pressed on.

“For privacy. Why are you here Harry?” Ginny asked once again this time with annoyance in her voice.

“I wanted to ask you about the Muggles that were sent to St. Mungo’s tonight.” Harry said flatly.

Ginny laughed at Harry and she could see his anger flare through him. Once Ginny had recovered from her laughter, she sipped her coffee once again.

“Couldn’t face going to St. Mungo’s could you?” Ginny asked, her voice dripping with hatred.

“Why are you being so cold? You’re acting as if this was my fault…” Harry was saying when Ginny threw her cup of coffee across the room.

Harry jumped sideways to avoid the hot cup of coffee and as it smashed against the wall, Narcissa gasped and jumped slightly as she was listening to the conversation.

“It is your fault Harry, how can you stand there and deny it?” Ginny spat at Harry “I found traces of the Viratempigo Curse, was it really necessary to use it?”

Harry’s face paled and he stood stiffly at hearing Ginny’s last question and Narcissa’s brow raised as she pressed her ear closer still to the door. She was most interested in if this was the curse that was used against her son.

“I…The Muggles…They didn’t…” Harry stammered.

“No, Harry, the spell never hit them. I found traces of the spell though.” Ginny lied.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and he looked at Ginny thoughtfully. “Ginny, I never meant to use it. When we fought the Death Eaters, it just happened to be one of the spells that I thought of. Once I had cast it, I regretted doing so.”

“Spare me your apologies Harry. Someone out there was hit with a powerful spell. You had better pray that it didn’t hit any other unsuspecting Muggles. I’m growing extremely tired of cleaning up your mess.” Ginny once again spat out at Harry as she walked across the room to her front door.

She opened the door and looked back at Harry. “If that is all you came for, you can leave now.”

Harry stared at Ginny, his anger towards her had returned. “What’s gotten into you?” he asked.

“Tell me Harry, did you capture the Death Eaters you were after?” Ginny asked.

“No.” he answered.

“That’s what I thought,” Ginny replied. “So those Muggles got hurt for no good reason at all. You know, the baby was only eight months old, Harry. That’s younger than what you were when Voldemort came after you and your parents. How does it feel, Harry? To know that you could have killed a Muggle and help the Dark Lord with his own mission?”

If looks could kill, Ginny would have died a thousand times. Harry was furious, Ginny could tell by the way Harry stood, his mouth pulled in tight and his face turned red from holding back his feelings. Without another word, Harry stormed out of Ginny’s apartment and she slammed the door shut behind him.

Ginny immediately cast a locking and silencing charm on the door and turned around to see Narcissa standing just outside her bedroom door.

“Is everything okay?” Narcissa inquired.

“Yes, but we must go.” Ginny replied as she hurried back into her bedroom.

Ginny took the charm on her clothing and hair off stood and Narcissa had joined her side. With one look, Narcissa had apparated the three of the rooms occupants back to the Malfoy Manor.

The room Ginny had appeared in looked like an infirmary. She stared down at Draco, and knew she had little time left.

“What took you so long?” a cold voice called out behind the two women.

Narcissa turned to see her husband and she could sense his annoyance. “Not now, Lucius,” she replied and turned back to Ginny. “Supplies can be found in the cupboard over there,” Narcissa pointed to a huge mahogany cupboard across the room. “If there is anything that you need that isn’t there, just let me know.”

Ginny nodded once and hurried over the cupboard. She pulled the door open and began to rummage through the supplies. Narcissa walked over to Lucius, took hold of his arm, and led him to the other side of the room.

Ginny could hear Narcissa whispering in the background, though she couldn’t hear what was being said. She had no doubts that Narcissa was retelling what happened back at her apartment.

Surprisingly, Ginny did not care and she focused on the reversal potion. The Viratempigo Curse was just a play on the common flu virus. Ginny slightly modified the genetics of the virus so that it spread through the system quicker and its symptoms magnified by ten, rendering the person receiving the spell ill within minutes.

The reversal spell was quite simple and did not require much preparation; Ginny had the potion ready in 10 minutes and immediately began to heal Draco. Once the potion and been administered, Ginny stood back and stared down at Draco’s sleeping form.

“Now what?” Narcissa asked from behind Ginny.

Ginny turned slightly to look at Narcissa. “Now, we wait.” She replied and conjured up a chair and sat down beside her patient’s bed.

Lucius stood beside Narcissa, slid his arm around her slim waist and pulled her towards him. Narcissa rested her head on Lucius’ chest as they all waited for Draco to respond to the potion.

After thirty minutes had passed in complete silence and Draco remained the same, Ginny withdrew her wand from her pocket and cast a charm over Draco to reveal his status. To her great relief, a bright while light illuminated around him. Ginny smiled and turned around in her seat.

“He’s going to be fine. He just seems to be sleeping for now.” Ginny said to Narcissa and Lucius.

“Oh, thank Lord for that!” Narcissa replied as she sighed in relief and hugged her husband.

Lucius reciprocated the hug and kissed the top of Narcissa’s head. Narcissa pulled back slightly and looked into Lucius’ silver eyes.

“I’ll fetch some refreshments, I’m sure we could all do with some.” Narcissa said and Lucius looked down at his wife then over towards Ginny then back at Narcissa.

“Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea, my darling.” Lucius replied and smiled.

Narcissa nodded and left the room. Lucius approached the other side of Draco and looked down upon his son. He was grateful that Draco was all right. He still was not sure how or why Draco had been caught up in the fight with Harry; however, he was indebted to Miss Weasley.

“Miss Weasley, would you mind staying with us for a few days, just to ensure everything is indeed alright with Draco.” Lucius asked but did not lift his eyes to meet Ginny’s.

Ginny was momentarily stunned, unable to understand why Lucius Malfoy would want her of all people to stay at Malfoy Manor. Ginny looked at Draco’s sleeping form and a pang of guilt erupted with her once again.

“I’d be more than happy to.” Ginny finally replied and gave Lucius a small smile.

Lucius glanced at Ginny, returned her smile and nodded his acknowledgement to her. “Narcissa filled me in on your conversation with Mr Potter. I’m curious to know why you did not offer us to Harry.” Lucius inquired rather carefully.

Lucius surprised Ginny, though she really had no idea why. She knew that these questions would come; however, she was too focused on Draco to really think this through.

“I’ve witnessed enough of Harry’s mistakes and broken promises. I have no interest what so ever to contribute to someone else’s pain and suffering. Draco needed my help, and I gave him it.” Ginny answered.

“Are you saying that you wish to switch sides?” Lucius continued his questioning with a raised brow.

“No, I am not on any side. All that can come from this war is death and destruction. I want no part in any of it.” Ginny responded.

Lucius was about to ask another question when Narcissa re-entered the room.

“Ginny, you don’t mind if I call you that?” Narcissa asked with a much happier note in her voice.

“Not at all.” Ginny replied and smiled.

Narcissa nodded and continued speaking. “I wasn’t sure if you’d eaten so I asked the house elves to make some sandwiches, though I wasn’t sure what you’d like to drink.” Narcissa said as she placed a tray down on a table that seemed to materialize from out of nowhere.

“Oh, I’d love a Firewhiskey, if you don’t mind. I’ve had a rather long, exhausting day.” Ginny replied and glanced at Draco.

Lucius looked at Ginny in surprise and Narcissa smiled as she poured Firewhiskey into three glasses and handed them out. Ginny accepted her glass, sipped on the golden liquid, and instantly felt herself relax a little. She then heard a gasp from across the room. Lucius had grasped his left arm, and winced in pain. He placed his glass back down on the tray, kissed Narcissa on the cheek and was gone before Ginny had time to blink.

“I apologise for my husband’s sudden departure, it happens quite often these days.” Narcissa explained, though Ginny really did not need one.

Ginny sat back in her chair and continued to sip on her drink and the two women stared at Draco as if willing him to wake up. After a few moments, it seemed as if Draco heard their prayers as he began to stir and wake.


	4. Waking Up

As Draco stirred and opened his eyes, he could hear voices whispering but could not see any faces. His vision was blurred, his head pounded, his mouth was dry and his throat was burning. He blinked repeatedly to try to correct his vision and began to sit up. As he did this though, he felt that all his muscles were aching and a wave of nausea swept over him and he slumped back down on the bed he was on with a loud groan.

“Here, drink this. It will make you feel much better.” Draco heard a young, oddly familiar, female voice say.

He felt a bottle being placed in his hand; he brought the bottle to his lips, lifted his head a little, and drank its contents. Almost instantly, Draco could feel his head clear and the aches and pains in his body vanish. He blinked his eyes again and found that his vision had returned to normal.

“Oh, Draco darling, you gave us such a scare.” The very familiar voice of his mother rang in his ears as he felt the woman crush him to her in a tight hug.

“I…I’m…” Draco choked out and he cleared his throat. “I’m fine, Mother. Though you are cutting off my air supply.”

“Oh…Oh dear, I’m so sorry. I’m just happy that your well.” Narcissa replied as she pulled away from her son. A few tears had escaped her eyes. “Miss Weasley was kind enough to assist in your recovery, though.”

At hearing the word Weasley, Draco’s head whipped around and his eyes landed on Ginny. A scowl immediately found its way onto his face and his anger boiled up inside of him.

“What the hell is she doing here?” Draco pointed an accusing finger towards Ginny.

“Now, Draco, that is no way to thank our guest for saving your life.” Narcissa scolded.

“Our guest? Mother, you can’t be serious?” Draco spat.

“Oh I can and I am. Now enough of this silliness, I can see that your back to your normal self so off to bed you go. You need your rest.” Narcissa said as she began to usher Draco out of the room.

“I’m not a child, Mother.” Draco said through clenched teeth and he took a deep breath in through his nose. “Where is Father?”

“Your Father was called away and he left immediately.” Narcissa replied and Draco could tell by the look on his mother’s face that his father was called away by Voldemort.

“Well, I’ll be leaving too then.” Draco said and was about to walk out of the room when he heard a light laugh coming from behind him.

Draco slowly turned on his heel and looked back towards the place where the laughter was coming from. Ginny’s face looked tired even though she was wearing a smile. Her flaming red hair was pulled back in a ponytail, though a few loose strands of hair fell about her face. Draco only remembered the girl he knew from school, however, right at this moment, he was staring at a woman.

“What is so funny?” Draco drawled.

“You are. Your health may have improved, however, you still require some rest before you're fit enough to go wondering off. The potion I gave you will wear off in a few hours and you’ll be in pain once again.” Ginny explained and then a slow smile appeared on her face and a slight blush crept up on her cheeks. “Besides, you can’t go anywhere in that state.” Ginny stated and pointed towards Draco’s chest.

Draco looked down and noticed his shirt was missing. He then looked back towards Ginny and noticed her grin, then turned to his mother who was also hiding her grin behind her hands and Draco could see she was also holding back a laugh. His cheeks burned with embarrassment and anger as he once again turned and stomped out of the room.

Once Draco had left the room, both women burst into giggles. As the two women recovered, Narcissa held out a hand to Ginny.

“Come dear, I shall show you where you may retire for the evening.”

“Thank you.” Ginny said as she joined Narcissa’s side.

Ginny followed Narcissa out of the room they were in and down a corridor. After a while of walking, Ginny found that she had lost track of where they were. They had turned corners and went down a couple of flights of stairs as they continued to walk down and around corridors.

After a few minutes, Narcissa finally came to a stop beside a door. “We are now on the second floor. The stairs to your right, will take you down to the entrance and to where the living, dining, and kitchens are. Breakfast is at 8am sharp and we always dress appropriately here. As you did not have time to pack, I have made sure you have some clothes and personal affects already in the room.” Narcissa finished.

“Um…Thank you.” Ginny said in a fluster and tried to absorb all the new information she had just learned. She noticed that Narcissa was shaking her head.

“No, I believe it is I that should be thanking you. You did not have to help my son or us for that matter.” Narcissa replied softly and Ginny could see the sincerity in Narcissa’s facial expression.

Ginny nodded once before she spoke. “Well, goodnight, Mrs Malfoy.”

“Oh, please, do call me Narcissa.”

Ginny smiled and nodded her head. “Okay, well, goodnight, Narcissa.”

“Goodnight, Ginny.” And with that, Narcissa had turned and walked back down the corridor they had just came from.

Ginny opened the door to her room; she did not bother to take a good look around her as she realised how tired she really was. She found some nightclothes on her bed and she hurriedly undressed and slipped on the nightdress that Narcissa had provided and jumped straight into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, Ginny had drifted off into a deep sleep.

~~*~~

The sun shone brightly through a gap in the curtains in Ginny’s room causing her to stir as she woke the next day. She could hear birds singing as the morning greeted her and she sat herself upright in her bed.

Ginny then gasped to herself and her eyes widened and instantly became aware of her surroundings. Her brain began to remember what had happened the night before as her eyes swept over the room she was in. Thick, heavy, navy drapes hung from the windows, a solid mahogany dresser was to her left, and a door presented itself in front of her, slightly to the right. A mahogany wardrobe was to the left of the door and to her left was the door she entered the room.

Ginny then looked at the bed she was sitting in, it was a four-poster wooden bed, and the heavy, satiny covers were what provided her with warmth all night. Ginny then blushed as she looked at what she was wearing. She had not bothered to pay attention as she was getting dressed last night; however, she now saw that the nightdress she was wearing was a black satin slip dress.

Ginny looked towards the dresser and found a clock sitting upon it. It read 6:56am. Ginny sighed, as she knew she had plenty of time before she was expected to be down stairs for breakfast. She laid back down on the bed and felt how comfortable she felt, her eyes drooping slightly as she began to feel herself drift off to sleep again. Ginny then bolted upright again as she realised that she was about to doze off. She quickly got out of the bed and instantly felt awake as the coolness of the room greeted her.

She walked over towards the closed door that she had noticed before and opened it. Just as she suspected, her eyes were greeted with a huge bathroom, which contained a claw-footed bathtub, an enormous shower, a toilet and a huge counter with a basin and a large mirror above it. Ginny walked over towards the shower and began to prepare herself a hot relaxing treatment under the water jets.

~~*~~

Ginny looked herself over once again, in the full-length mirror, which hung on the back of one of the wardrobe doors, before exiting her room for breakfast. “We always dress appropriately here.” She had remembered Narcissa’s words from last night. Ginny was surprised to see the immaculate clothing that greeted her when she opened the wardrobe after her shower. Dresses, blouses and pants hung neatly, while some other pieces of clothing were folded neatly on a shelf on the left hand side. The drawers under the shelves contained underwear, the kind that made Ginny blush just by looking at them.

After exploring through the wardrobe, Ginny had chosen a maroon summer dress that hung just above her knees. The thin straps fit perfectly over her small shoulders, the dress had a tie up back, and it fit snuggly around her bust. She twirled around in front of the mirror and admired how the dress flowed out. She magically applied some make up to her face. Ginny hated wearing makeup, though she did like to wear just enough to even out her skin tone and to highlight her features. Ginny also magically pulled her hair up in a neat bun on top of her head with just a few tendrils hanging here and there.

Just as Ginny realised she had no other shoes with her, she began to panic. Then, as if the wardrobe knew of her dilemma, all different pairs of shoes appeared along the bottom of the wardrobe. She picked a pair of simple black, low heeled, strapped sandals to wear on her feet. With a final nod, Ginny closed the wardrobe doors and exited her room.

She had no idea what to expect, as she descended the grand staircase, she only hoped that she was dressed appropriately. As she found herself at the bottom of the stairs, she could hear murmurs of voices and headed in the direction the voices were coming from. Ginny shortly found herself standing in the entrance to the dining room, and the voices stopped as the people occupying the room noticed her presence.

“Ah, there you are Ginny,” Narcissa began. “You look stunning my dear, please join us.”

Ginny smiled at Narcissa and took the seat that was opposite her and to the right of Lucius, who was sitting at the head of the table.

“I quite agree. You do look rather lovely this morning.” Lucius beamed over his Daily Prophet.

Ginny blushed and thanked both Lucius and Narcissa. She looked around the room and noticed that Draco was not yet up. Once again, as if Draco had read her mind, he appeared at the entrance to the dining room where Ginny had stood only moments before.

“Good Morning, Draco. Are you feeling well this morning?” Lucius asked.

Draco, however, did not hear his father. His attention was focused on the fiery beauty sitting to his father’s right. His heart skipped a beat and he knew he was beginning to blush. As his eyes took in what he could see of Ginny, everything that was male in him was becoming more aware of her as well. She was definitely not a girl anymore and somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he should not be looking at Ginny in that way. After all, she is a Weasley. After a moment, Draco cleared his throat and took the seat beside is mother.

“Good morning, Mother,” Draco began, he then nodded at his father. “Good morning, Father. I’m feeling better this morning.” Draco finally replied to his father’s earlier question. His eyes then landed upon Ginny’s and for a moment, he seemed lost in her chocolate brown eyes that were staring back at him. “Good morning, Ginny. I trust you slept well?”

“Ah yes, I did as a matter of fact.” Ginny replied and smiled.

Draco looked away from Ginny as he tried to understand why feelings of desire had begun to surface within him.

“Well, now that we are all present, shall we eat?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius nodded and before Ginny had time to blink, plates of food and goblets of refreshments appeared in front of her. As Ginny began to load her plate of food, she was slightly aware that Draco was sneaking glances at her. Ginny blushed, tried to hide her smile, and was thankful that Narcissa and Lucius had begun to start some light conversation.

As Ginny began to eat, her thoughts drifted away to her current situation. She knew that she was only required to spend a few days at the Manor to make sure that Draco recovered fully from his attack. However, she was beginning to enjoy her time in the company of the Malfoy’s and this startled her.

The Malfoy’s are one of the most powerful and influential families in the Wizarding World and the most wanted because Lucius and Draco are Death Eaters. Ginny knew she was playing with fire, however, at this very moment, Ginny was the happiest she had ever been since her days at Hogwarts and she did not want this feeling to end.


End file.
